Security Camera (SS2)
Security Cameras are security devices found aboard the Von Braun ''and the ''UNN Rickenbacker in System Shock 2. They are the eyes of the ships’ security system, and will sound an alarm when they identify the player. Overview Security Cameras are ceiling-mounted rotating devices that can identify and track human subjects. Cameras, along with the rest of the security system aboard the Von Braun and Rickenbacker, are governed by XERXES. Normally, they are encountered in a “normal” state, in which their lights are green and they can only rotate within a limited angle. When the player enters Camera's distance and field of view (90 degrees), the device will enter its “alert” state. Its lights will turn yellow, it will beep several times and also start tracking player’s movements, even outside its normal motion zone. The Camera will remain it this state for 10 seconds (lights will turn green a second or so earlier, but don't let that mislead you). If the player will be tracked for more than a total of 4 seconds during that phase, the Camera will enter the “danger” state: its lights will turn red and it will set off a 120 seconds long security alarm. During the alarm, the enemies will be dispatched and rush to the place the player was last seen in. The type and number of enemies depends on the current area. Security alarm can be terminated using a non-broken Security Computer or dismissed through use of Remote Electron Tampering Psi Power. Tactics *Security Cameras are often tucked in inconspicuous areas. Pay attention to the sounds: their distinctive whirring noise is often the first indicator that they're near. When entering new areas, the player should be prepared to retreat, hearing the beeping of an alerted Camera. *When detected, the player can stand or crouch below them (not necessarily directly) and safely wait. *Cameras have low health. They can be destroyed by even a single Standard Bullet or one Wrench hit. *Their explosions don't do any damage, so melee weapons are safe in this regard. *Sometimes closing the distance is risky or impossible - in those cases, rely strictly on ranged weapons. *They cannot be hacked directly. However, hacking a Security Computer will allow the player to pass the Cameras safely. *While Electron Suppression will freeze them, they will still detect the player within their field of view, and what's worse, also sound the alarm! *Leaving them intact can be an option to gather resources from summoned enemies, especially in areas with sensible enemies' drops. *If the player is low on resources or desires a challenge, stealth is also a valid option. Cameras have a limited field of view and cannot see the area beneath themselves. Trivia *Their surrounding area cannot be monitored using corresponding connected screens like in System Shock, even if their feed is shown in the introduction and on some monitors during the game. *Security Cameras function in an identical manner to the Watchers from Thief II: The Metal Age, another game developed by Looking Glass Studios using the same engine. Gallery Securitycam64.gif|Camera feed Camera alert alarm.png|Camera in “alert” (top) and “danger” (bottom) state See Also *Security Computer *Remote Electron Tampering ---- Category:Robots Category:System Shock 2 Enemies Category:Enemies Category:Technology Category:Environment